Cook
|anime = #J11/#E11 - #J29/#E27 - #J34/#E33 - #J59/#E59 - #J86/#E86 - #J92/#E92 - #J99/#E99 |type = One-Use, Magical |hat = Toque, with a small gold star on the right side as of Kirby Star Allies. |elements = None |powers = Enemies become food, reflect projectiles (anime only) |icon = |enemies = Cookin, Prank |mini-bosses = Chef Kawasaki |bosses = None |helper = Chef Kawasaki }} Cook is one of Kirby's one-use Copy Abilities. General Information Like other one-use abilities like Crash and Paint, this ability takes out all enemies on screen; however, unlike Crash and Paint, Cook cannot harm undefeated mid-bosses. Its first appearance is in Kirby Super Star. When used, Kirby dons a chef's hat and summons a pot in which every regular enemy, enemy projectile, defeated mid-boss and star on-screen is pulled in. He then cooks them all, and then magically turns them all into delicious food which Kirby can eat for replenishing health. This ability can be obtained by eating the mid-boss Chef Kawasaki after he is defeated. In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, however, he can obtain the ability from either Cookin' or, on rare occasions, Prank. Cook Kirby's frying pan is also seen in Bomb Rally, a sub-game in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. It serves a similar purpose from the anime. (i.e. knocking projectiles away.) However, this may not be truly considered a use of the ability. When Kirby uses the ability, all enemies and/or power-ups on the screen are sucked into a giant cauldron, and Kirby bangs his utensils together (a frying pan and a spatula) twice, stirs the pot, and food pops out the top. Defeated mid-bosses will produce two foodstuffs. Cook returns in Kirby Star Allies. It functions the same as it did in past appearances, except the cauldron attack can be charged, similarly to Crash's Super Nova and Mike's Encore. Chef Kawasaki also appears as both a mid-boss and as the Helper, where he gets a slightly expanded moveset. Move Set Chef Kawasaki's extended moveset Friend Abilities In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Cook is changed into a full-fledged ability with a variety of uses in this version. It's typically acquired from inhaling Kawasaki's frying pan, though other kitchen utensils have often been substituted in lieu of the frying pan not being available for some reason or another. In the transformation sequence, Kirby spins and forms his hat. Then a frying pan appears from off-screen and flies into Kirby's face, slamming him in the process. Kirby then removes the pan, holds it, and poses dramatically. Cook Kirby's main weapon is a frying pan with many different uses. Often he uses it as a shield, reflecting attacks. However, he can cause it to grow to massive size and use it to fry or boil large enemies. He can also cause any kind of food to spontaneously appear from it. Transformation Sequence In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Kirby uses the Cook ability as his Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where its function is largely unchanged from the games, with the exception that everything nearby (items and players, including characters that come out of Assist Trophies and Pokeballs) is sucked into the pot and cooked. After a while, the players and various items are shot out. While powerful (about 24% damage), it has the potential drawback of allowing those hit by the attack to use the items that come out with them. The number of Items produced is about the same number of items put into the pot. In order to counter this the user's best bet is to Inhale as many items as quickly as possible in order to prevent opponents from using them. Kirby's Final Smash can be dodged by using timed movements with invincibility, such as sidesteps and rolls. The more damage enemies have the harder it is to avoid (i.e. If Kirby uses the Final Smash against an opponent with 200% damage, he/she will be sucked into the pot easier and from a farther distance). It can also suck in enemies through impassable walls, floors, stairs, etc. Players using the Final Smash often find it useful to jump high into the air, then clang the utensils to pull in opponents in a much wider area around them. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, the Cook Final Smash was replaced with one based off of the Ultra Sword Super Ability that appeared in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Cook Kirby gets a trophy as do all the Final Smash attacks. Also, it appears as a sticker using its design from Kirby Super Star. The pot has a fork and spoon on it, which it did not have in prior appearances. Flavor texts Related Quotes Trivia * Cook appears in the cover of the 18th volume of Kirby of the Stars: The Story of Dedede Who Lives in Pupupu, where it also wears a toque. *Cook is the second most commonly seen Copy Ability in the anime, with seven appearances in total. *Cook, because it is a one-use ability, is one of the few Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star, besides the abilities Crash, Paint, Sleep and Mike that can only be obtained through inhaling in the Milky Way Wishes sub-game. Because of that, they are also the only Copy Abilities without Copy Essence Deluxes. *Cook is the only one-use ability in the series where a Helper can be produced with it. This only applies to its appearance in Kirby Star Allies. **It is also the only limited-use ability in Kirby Star Allies to have a Copy Essence, due to the fact it has a helper. *The chef's hat seems to be disproportional for Kirby. *The ability's keychain from Kirby Super Star Ultra is mistakenly referred to as Chef Kirby in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *In promotional artwork for the real-life KIRBY CAFÉ restaurant chain in Japan, Kirby is depicted with a chef's hat somewhat reminiscent of his appearance while using the Cook ability. **Cook Kirby's updated appearance in Kirby Star Allies, with the star on the hat, could be inspired by his appearance in KIRBY CAFÉ. *In the 25th Anniversary Poll that ran on the Official Kirby Website, Cook was unveiled on November 7, 2017 to have placed in the top ten.Nintendo of America Twitter *In Kirby Star Allies, cooking the Dream Friends will always result in a specific food item depending on the Dream Friend cooked. **Cooking King Dedede produces a roast chicken, Meta Knight produces a cup of coffee, Bandana Waddle Dee produces a slice of strawberry shortcake, Rick produces a carrot, Marx produces a baguette, and Gooey produces an ice cream cone. References Artwork KSS Cook.png|''Kirby Super Star'' File:KDCol Kirby Cook KSS.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' (Kirby Super Star enhancement) HnK_Cook.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Cook.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KatAM_Cook_Kirby_artwork.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Yellow Kirby) Everyone loves to cook.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' K25th Twitter (119).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Gallery AM Noddy.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Cook kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) cook kirby 2.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KSSU_Cook.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Cook KSA.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' cook.PNG|''Kirby Star Allies'' Cook's Friend Ability - Cook Potluck.jpeg|Cook Potluck Cook's Friend Ability 2 - Supper Party.jpeg|Supper Party Sprites and Models Ability kirby cook 2866.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Ability Kirby Cook 31481.png|''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' SSBB Cook Kirby sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) Kirby cook trophy 3743.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Ability Kirby Cook 14759.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons File:Cook Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' image:cookiconKATAM.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' File:CookIconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' image:KSA Cook Icon.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' de:Chefkoch es:Cocinero fr:Cuisine it:Cuoco ja:コック zh:厨师 Category:One-Use Ability Category:Limited-Use Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies Category:Cameo Copy Abilities Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities